IVUS imaging is widely used in interventional cardiology as a diagnostic tool for assessing a diseased vessel, such as an artery, within the human body to determine the need for treatment, to guide the intervention, and/or to assess its effectiveness. IVUS imaging uses ultrasound echoes to form a cross-sectional image of the vessel of interest. Typically, the ultrasound transducer on an IVUS catheter both emits ultrasound pulses and receives the reflected ultrasound echoes. The ultrasound waves pass easily through most tissues and blood, but they are partially reflected by discontinuities arising from tissue structures (such as the various layers of the vessel wall), red blood cells, and other features of interest. The IVUS imaging system, which is connected to the IVUS catheter by way of a patient interface module, processes the received ultrasound echoes to produce a cross-sectional image of the vessel where the catheter is located.
There are primarily two types of IVUS catheters in common use today: solid-state and rotational. Solid-state IVUS catheters use an array of ultrasound transducers (typically 64) distributed around the circumference of the catheter and connected to an electronic multiplexer circuit. The multiplexer circuit selects array elements for transmitting an ultrasound pulse and receiving the echo signal. By stepping through a sequence of transmit-receive pairs, the solid-state IVUS system can synthesize the effect of a mechanically scanned transducer element, but without moving parts. Since there is no rotating mechanical element, the transducer array can be placed in direct contact with the blood and vessel tissue with minimal risk of vessel trauma and the solid-state scanner can be wired directly to the imaging system with a simple electrical cable and a standard detachable electrical connector.
In the typical rotational IVUS catheter, a single ultrasound transducer element fabricated from a piezoelectric ceramic material is located at the tip of a flexible driveshaft that spins inside a sheath inserted into the vessel of interest. The typical transducer element is oriented such that the ultrasound beam propagates generally perpendicular to the axis of the catheter. In the typical IVUS catheter, the fluid-filled (e.g., saline-filled) sheath protects the vessel tissue from the spinning transducer and driveshaft while permitting ultrasound signals to freely propagate from the transducer into the tissue and back. As the driveshaft rotates (typically at 30 revolutions per second), the transducer is periodically excited with a high voltage pulse to emit a short burst of ultrasound. The ultrasound is emitted from the transducer, through the saline-fill and sheath wall, in a direction generally perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the driveshaft. The same transducer then listens for the returning echoes reflected from various tissue structures, and the IVUS imaging system assembles a two dimensional image of the vessel cross-section from a sequence of several hundred of these ultrasound pulse/echo acquisition sequences occurring during a single revolution of the transducer.
While existing IVUS catheters deliver useful diagnostic information, there is a need for enhanced image quality to provide more valuable insight into the vessel condition and for enhanced catheter utility such as navigation or delivery of treatment. For further improvement in rotational IVUS imaging, it may be desirable to use a transducer that provides images of vascular regions distal of the IVUS catheter. Additionally, it may be desirable to use a single catheter that provides multiple utilities including imaging, navigation, and treatment delivery. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved imaging devices, systems, and methods.